Detachment
by Esterwen
Summary: "Detachment" est un film auquel j'ai pensé pour cet OS. Dans le même cas j'en profite pour faire une dédicace à une amie qui se reconnaîtra ! Le film raconte l'histoire d'un professeur remplaçant dans une école de personnes défavorisées, où se mêlent violence et désespoir. Le professeur cherche à faire son chemin et à aider ces personnes. Cet OS raconte l'histoire d'une élève.


"L'histoire que je vais vous apprendre appartient à une jeune fille dont les vertus sont aussi nombreuses que les coups du sort qu'elle reçut, le destin ayant décidé de lui en donner sans compter. Elle me raconta simplement les mots d'insultes et les imprécations que ses bourreaux lui lançaient, véritables couteaux que leurs lèvres affutaient à loisir. Mon interlocutrice décrit l'effet que lui faisaient ces lames, avec des mots qui encore font tomber mes larmes.

Mais revenons donc au commencement de ce récit qui, je l'espère, vous entretiendra de certains constats que j'ai réalisés sur les profondeurs insondables de la tristesse, ainsi que de l'ampleur des malveillances humaines qui jamais ne cessent. Comme je l'ai dit, cette histoire est celle d'une femme en devenir. Pour ne point consigner son nom, je nommerai ladite demoiselle Night. Bien, commençons donc.

Il est des choses dont il devient nécessaire d'avoir un certain âge pour les comprendre. En ce monde, par exemple, les enfants ne font pas toujours la différence entre écouter et entendre. Night, d'une maturité précoce, avait pourtant compris la nuance dès son entrée à l'école primaire. Car trop emplie de différences selon ce jugement hâtif si propre aux enfants de son âge, la brise de ses vaines protestations fut balayée par la bourrasque de rejets qui s'ensuivit. Tous les matins, son supplice commençait une fois la porte de son appartement passée. Dans la nuit n'arrivant pas encore à son terme, elle cheminait vers l'institution portant le nom de celui qui s'était mis en tête de la rendre obligatoire les yeux de la jeune fille indiquant sans sous-entendu que les murs de ce bâtiment possédaient des airs de prison avant l'échafaud. Toute la méprisable action était réglée comme du papier à musique. Alors que le soleil honorait notre partie du monde de ses premiers rayons, les regards inquisiteurs tournés vers Night devenaient rapidement goguenards. Et sans sommation, les serpents crachaient leur venin inlassablement, ayant trouvé une cible à défaut de la tranquillité de leur âme en peine. Night avait pourtant toujours espéré une paix éphémère pendant les cours, durant lesquels elle aurait pu sécher les larmes qui gâchaient la beauté de son gracieux visage, composé de traits harmonieux, de jolis yeux bruns, et orné de cheveux de la même couleur recouverts d'un bandeau. Malheureusement, la place qu'elle occupait au centre de la pièce faiblement éclairée s'était rapidement transformée en pilori, sous l'œil même du professeur qui ne se trouvait là que pour les beaux yeux de sa fiche de paie. Et Night, petite fille alors, n'avait pour seule amie que la solitude, dont les serres refermées sur son âme ne cherchaient qu'à saper le peu de volonté qui se cachait au fond de ce corps frêle. En milieu de journée, parmi les cris et les jérémiades des bambins et des adolescents en devenir, Night mangeait assise seule à une des tables de la cantine avec l'entrain du condamné qui consomme sa dernière pitance. Du moins, elle avalait ce qu'il restait après que certains mécréants eurent imposé leur taxe devenue quotidienne. Petit à petit dans son esprit, chaque rire, chaque sourire devenait moqueur et visait sa personne. Elle avait appris en ce milieu hostile que se débattre ne servait à rien, tant on l'ignorait. Night était entrée dans un cercle vicieux auquel elle ne trouvait aucune échappatoire. Mais – et notez que cela me stupéfia – elle gardait espoir. Et ce fut cette espérance qui l'empêcha de jouer le jeu de ses nombreux ennemis. Elle savait que leurs mauvaises paroles n'étaient que fariboles jetées à la va-vite pour satisfaire un besoin de supériorité. Malheureusement toute agression, mentale comme physique, fait souffrir et laisse des marques. Au fil du temps, Night devenait plus méfiante et n'arrivait plus à accepter l'idée qu'un jour, quelqu'un l'accepte comme une amie. Ce fut le commencement d'un renfermement sur elle-même. Mais si la souffrance et le fait d'être la proie des quolibets apportent une chose, c'est l'humanité. Night essaya toujours d'aider ceux dans le besoin qui acceptaient de lui parler (bien que sa méfiance lui eût empêché une confiance optimale en ceux qu'elle consolait). Et jamais elle ne perdit ce sourire dont il est compliqué de trouver plus franc.

Après des années de souffrance vint le temps du collège. A ce stade l'on peut penser que la situation pourrait s'arranger, mais il n'en fut rien. Car Night découvrit d'autres types de souffrance durant cette période, notamment l'hypocrisie et la tromperie deux faits qu'elle proscrirait plus tard de la liste de vocabulaire qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Night donc, à son entrée en sixième, avait dans un élan d'optimisme prudent espéré que les temps avaient changés. Peut-être pourrait-elle enfin avoir des amis ! Mais vous l'avez compris, elle déchanta vite… Ses anciens « camarades » avaient pour ainsi dire laissé entendre à tout le collège que Night ne possédait pas une once de qualité. L'on connaît évidemment la rapidité d'une rumeur au sein de ces établissements. Et Night se retrouvait encore seule et plus meurtrie, les coups qu'elle continuait de recevoir se faisant de plus en plus violents. Les amis qu'elle crut se faire l'abandonnèrent en vitesse, profitant d'elle au passage, abusant de la confiance qu'elle leur accordait. On lui prit tout. Une partie de sa famille alla même jusqu'à l'insulter. Et si vous ne savez pas ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est calomnié par des proches, vous ne pouvez même pas l'imaginer. On se sent blessé au cœur même de la forteresse que l'on s'est construite et l'on se dit, avec une colère et une tristesse passagères, qu'on ne peut compter que sur soi-même. Mais la solitude n'apporte que plus de solitude, il faut se battre – ce qu'elle fit – et faire le premier pas vers les autres s'ils ne viennent pas vers nous. Et Night le savait plus que quiconque, mais aucun effort ne portait les fruits qu'elle attendait impatiemment. Elle trouvait du réconfort une fois chez elle seulement, plongée dans la tonne de travail quotidienne que lui donnaient ses professeurs.

Mais elle fit une rencontre…


End file.
